Just Like Before
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Spike disobeys an order and his Sire decides it's high time he reinstated his right to punish him for it... SLASH. Spangel. lol.


Just Like Before.

Spike grunted, as Angel slambed him into the floor, growling ferociously, and holding him down, by the throat, his fangs bared, yellow eyes glinting, angrily. "How dare you go behind my back... Undermine my authority...!" Angel snarrled in his face, and Spike wriggled a bit, and said;

"You were the one who said I should use my initiative... So I used it..."

Angel snarled again, and slambed him harder into the ground, crouched over him, menacingly, and he spat; "Bastard! You knew what I meant... Don't lie to me, William... I can smell your deciet!"

Spike gasped slightly, and wriggled again, remembering tthe last time Angelus had held him like this... "Look, Ange... I'm sorry, okay... Now can you please calm down, and get off me...?"

Angel growled, challengingly, and said; "Why? You want me to get off, maybe yuo should _make_ me get off, Spike! Besides, I thought you liked being on the bottom...?" He growled again, sugestively, and Spike squirmed in his steely grasp, and said quietly;

"I do."

"Then what are you complaining about, Spike...?" Angel bared his teeth again, and leaned down to whisper dangerously in his ear; "Y'know, Spike, maybe I should remind you just _how_ nasty I can be when I'm pissed off... Just like before, when you were still happy to be mine..."

"Ange... I'm still yours..." Spike said, in an attempt to placate him.

Angel was having none of it. Oh, really? Then why don't you prove it! _Show_ me you're mine! Behave like it!"

Spike whined quietly, and bared his throat, showing him that he wasn't going to fight him... "I'm not gonna fight you, Angel..."

"Yeah? Good! Although the fact that you went behind my back states that you already have..."

"Okay, alright, fine. I'm sorry... I should've told yuo first..."

"Damn right you should've!" Angel growled, and he pressed himself closer to Spike, trapping him there. "Are you going to do it again?"

Spike shook his head. "No..."

"Good." He was still growling, angrily, and Spike had the feeling it wasn't over yet, merely the calm before the storm... "Y'know, Spike, this is just like that time I told you not to take the car... You chose to disobey me then, too, and I never let you get away without punishment..."

"You never have..." Spike said, and it was true. Angelus had always puniished him for going against a direct order... It was his right as Spikes sire. Although he hadn't for years, Spike had the feeling that Angel was going to forcefuly re-establish that right, here and now... He was quickly proven correct.

"You know, I'm still your sire, Spike, wheather you acknowledge it or not... I can still give you orders, and I can still expect you to follow them..." He growled, and bared his teeth again. "I can also still expect you to accept punishment for disobeying those orders..."

Spike actualy knew he was right, and even though it had been years since Angelus had last given him a direct order, never mind punished him for disobeying one, his sires blood still ran in Spikes veins, connecting them, and he still felt the ancient pull of his sires authority, felt the long forgotten shame of disobedience, and he quivered beneath Angels reprimanding gaze, and he siad submisively; I do accpet it, Angelus..."

They were words he'd not spoken in years, and then, suddenly, it was just like before, when he'd been barely turned, and they'd both been evil... Angelus had been his master, and he had followed his masters command... And now, just like before, he would willingly accept whatever punishment that Angel metted out for his blatant disobedience.

Angel growled, and whispered quietly, the four, always familier words, from his days as Spikes master. Spike shivered, and knew that this time he was in big trouble...

"Just like before, William..."

Angel growled loudly, and grabbed his wrists, pinning them firmly over his head, and Spike whined again, and twisted slightly when Angel bit him, yanking his pants down, roughly, and saying with a slight snarl; "You can scream all you want, William, but you know I want this one to hurt..."

Spike whimpered again, but he didn't try to fight, and Angels long un-used words replayed themselves in his head; '_Just like before, William... Just like before..._' And then, just like before, Angelus bit him again, and pushed in, roughly, growling fiercely, as he aimed to make it hurt this time, thrusting deep, and hard, taking him brutaly, as he reminded Spike just _who_ had always been in charge here...

Spike screamed, and withered fruitlessly in his sires grasp, his body trying to fight what his mind could not, would not, and Angel snarled against his throat, driving his fangs deeper, and slambing into him even harder, and just like before, it burned painfuly, as he was ravaged by the only man who could ever do this to him...

Spike screamed again, knowing it was what his sire wnated to hear, and also because it had been a long time since Angel had taken him like this; Roung and fast, and painfuly vicious, and, as always before, Spike swore to himself that he was never going to disobey a direct order from his sire again...

Angel growled again, and grabbed a fist full of his hair, twisting Spikes head sharply to one side, and sinking his fangs in still deeper, and Spike cried out yet again, as his muscles started to ache, and his insides burned painfuly, and he felt that rebellious part of his brain give up to Angels will, as his sire and master broke him again, reminding him, finaly, that his after-life was not, in fact, his own... It was Angels. He belonged to Angel, as he always had done, and he felt his body starting ti re-accept it, felt himself slowly cease struggleing, and he laym complacent, and docile beneath Angels large, and demanding frame, taking it now, with barely restrained growls, and hisses.

He felt Angel smile triumphantly against his neck, and he let him go, fianally conceeded to sate himself, and release Spikes throat and wrists, easing out of him, slowly, before growling lightly, and moving down to clean the mess from Spikes legs.

There was an oddly coloured mixture of blood, and cum, and Spike groaned quietly as Angels soft tongue soothed the painful burning, and the aches, and he knew he was finished with him for now. Spike had learnt his lesson, and now, like always before, his sire cleaned away the mess, gently lapping the blood and cum from his legs and his battered hole, and licking the blood sftly from his throat, before pulling Spike carefuly into his arms, and stroking his hair, comfortingly, whispering reasuringly to him, to let him know that he wasn't still mad, and he'd forgiven him now.

Spike purred softly, and leaned back into Angels arms, as all the aches and pains started to fade away, and then, like before, it was just nice, being held in Angels arms, while he stroked his hair, and whispered to him, quietly.

"Now, that's a good boy, William... Much better, isn't it, when you do what you're told...?"

Spike nodded, and replied softly; "Mmm... I promise I'll behave myself from now on..."

Angel licked his neck, softly, and said; "Good... And maybe next time you'll be good, and I won't have to punish you again...?"

"Hmm..." Spike grinned, coyly, and said; "Yeah, maybe... But probably I'll just misbehave again, and then you'll have to tell me off again... Just like before..."

Angel laughewd quietly, and said; "Yeah, probably... Just like before..."

***Fins.***

(For now.) lol.


End file.
